Cell's Adventure
by SaiyaCat
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. I UPDATED. Please Read All chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. But I do own my characters that I made.**

I haven't written in years so it probable won't be up to expectations. In this story instead of someone getting teleported to the DBZ world or a girl going to Cell's ring. Well, you'll just have to read it to find out. '_Thinking' "_Talking"

Chapter 1

It was storming really badly out side and so dark you could barley see where you where going. The clock in the living room Struck

6:00pm while the TV was playing the Cell games. "YAA beat the snot out of them, Cell," yelled Emily. Nobody was home so she had

the whole house to herself. '_Man this is AWSOME; I can't believe how Hot Cell is'_ (sigh). Suddenly, there was a big flash of lightning

& a big Boom outside. The TV screen started to make funny noises and was flashing different colors. "What the bloody Hell," she

whacked the TV. The second her hand hit the TV a blinding light filled the room, then every thing went dark.The sound of pouring rain

and raging winds could be heard outside the window as Emily got back up from where she had fallen.

"W'oh, ok what just happened…oh great the power went out, better find the flashlight," As she searched for the flashlight in the kitchen,

she heard a slight groan come from the living room. Her head turned slightly toward the living room while she grabbed the flashlight and

flicked it on. While she made her way back to the living room she grabbed a bat from the hallway closet. When she got to the living room

and walked in the flashlight went out. She banged it but the light didn't work, that's when she saw a human shape lump laying in the

middle of the living room. She got closer to it and started to raise the bat in the air to hit it. There was an electrical sound and the power

came back on. The bat swayed and hit the ground a few inches away from the figures head. Emily just stared in disbelief at who laid out

cold on her living room floor. After a few pinches and one good punch to the arm she decided that she wasn't hallucinating and that she

was really staring at Cell who was still unconscious on her living room floor, she managed to whisper one word, "wow".

**Well that's all for chapter one. Please review, and I know it sucks but I don't care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. But I do own my characters that I made.**

Ok, the earth in this story is in anime so the characters are anime too. Sorry if that's disappointing. Oh, and sorry for the late update too. '_Thinking' "_Talking"

Chapter 2

'_Ok, Cell is lying on my living room floor, Weird but ok_' Emily thought as she paced back and forth in front of him. She looked at

the clock which now read 6:25pm. '_I better try and get him to my bedroom before my parents get back_' (sigh) '_Thankfully I _

_weight train but this is still going to be hard' _So as she tried to carry him bridal style but that didn't work. He was too heavy for that

so dragging was the next best thing; she managed to get him up to the second floor of her house and collapse. "Damn, for an anime

character you sure are heavy, I don't even want to know how many muscles I pulled," when she got to her room she dragged him

straight to her king size bed which was across from the door; after closing the door which had a poster of Cell on it, she sat in her

computer chair which was located to the left of her bed. After falling asleep and a few hours later there was movement on the bed.

'_Why does my head hurt, Sh! ' _Cell sprung from the bed and into a fighting stance quickly looking and feeling for the Z fighters, '_ooo…_

_k where am I' _Looking to his left he spotted a young female fast asleep in a chair, after giving her a good once over he decided to wait

until she woke up before asking her any questions. He then walked over and sat on the bed crossing his arms with a sigh. '_This should _

_be interesting'_ where his last thoughts as he went into a light meditative state.

** Ya, I know that was a short second chapter but I don't really care, but I hope you views liked it. Please review and flames are accepted. Peace Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Dragon Ball Z, But I do Own my own characters that I made.**

A/N Hi I know I haven't Updated in a year but too bad not enough reviews. Well, I've got nothing else to say so on with the story. _/Thoughts/ "_Talking". (Other) "_Whispering_"

It was an hour later that he got bored. (_sigh_) Cell opened his eyes, to find himself staring at what looked like a poster of him. His eyes widened, _wtf_ he thought. He then noticed that he seemed to be every where in this females room. From action figures to key chains , ext. "Interesting" he said while standing up. He looked over to Emily who was still sleeping. _Guess I'll go have myself a look around this house…. hmm there are two other energy signatures must be her parents_. Leaving the room quietly he looked to his left and found stairs that led to the first floor. "Might as well start from the ground up" he said going down the stairs. A half hour later Emily woke up. _Ugh what a terrible way to sleep_, she thought as she stretched out, groaning as she did. (_Yawn_) She looked at her clock that she had on her computer desk. It read 1am. "Wow, I slept that long"

She got up and looked over to her bed. As she looked at the bed, she thought, _hmm what am I forgetting_.

Then it clicked. "_He's Gone_", she whispered. "My Parents" she said quietly but quickly rushed to their room. When she got to there room which was on the other side at the end of the hall. "woo there alive and okay" she said while sighing. _But where did Cell go_, she thought as she went to check the rest of the second floor. Meanwhile, Cell was in the kitchen inspecting one of the knives, he sensed a chi spike from the females room and chuckled slightly. _I see she's awake he thought _as he set the knife down and headed for a different room. So turning right out of the kitchen, he walked to the first door on his right. Opening it to find a fairly large den. It was filled with manga's and anime manga's. Across from in front of the door was a fire place. The room itself was a nice deep forest green color that was textured with beautiful dark colored wood shelf's. Dark navy colored leather arm chair recliners in front of the fire place. (A/N Sorry about that just wanted you to know what the room looked like and what was init.) Cell strolled over to the fire place and put a few logs in it, he then shot a tiny energy ball at it and watched as it burned to life. Having done that he walked to the nearest shelf and picked a manga at random. There were two handsome males on the front cover. Cell not knowing it was a Yaoi opened it and started to read while looking at the pictures. It read, Yoko slid his hand heading south down Kain's chest, _Mmm_ moaned Kain, and that's about the time Cell went blue in the face. Incinerating the manga in his hand. _Yck_ he thought and he selected a different manga. Luckily this one was a normal one and he went to sit in one of the chairs by the fire. _Hmp, I'll just let her find me and then interrogate her _he thought while beginning to read. Emily was walking down the stairs having just finished checking the second floor.

_Hmm, ok he wasn't up there, so hopefully he's down here_, she thought heading into the living room.

Cliffhanger, "_Nnnaa_" (Sticks out tongue) Why Because I can. Well, I hope you like the Update just don't expect another one for a few months unless I get a lot of reviews of course. Until Next Time My Reviewers, _May you find Happiness and all Emotions in the next Fanfic's You Read_, _Farewell_.


End file.
